An Angel's Trust
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: He had constantly watched her from afar. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her kind… those white-winged beings called - Angels. AU! Demon!Natsu x Angel!Lucy


**A/n: Hello! Happy Valentines to everyone! And as a little treat, I've written something just for the occasion. It's also the first time I've written for this fandom, plus, it's an AU! So, I'll take liberties in the characters being OOC. So yeaaaaahhh... *twitches***

**And remember! Comments and reviews are _always_ appreciated! Enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

**o0o**

Natsu had always been curious about her. This wasn't the first time he'd watched the mystical being from afar. He knew what she was – an angel – one of those white-winged beings that flurried across the vast blue skies of Fiore. It wasn't the first time he'd seen one of her kind, too, but it was his first to see someone as beautiful as her.

Her hair was crowned with the most beautiful color of gold, which glistened under the bright rays of the sun, and flowed like waves below her shoulder. White pearls adorned her sun-kissed hair in intricate patterns; a gold cuff was wrapped around her right arm, while a long white satin dress perfectly hugged her voluptuous body, and exposed slim arms and long creamy legs for everyone to see. A golden ring also dangled around her left ankle.

Natsu was not impartial to beauty. He knew a lot of female demons in Tartarus - some he had slept with – and had seen enough parts of their anatomy to be fully appreciative of it. He could taste their sweetness by their smell. And _she_ smelled _heavenly_. It was enough to intensify the raging fire that was building inside him.

The fire demon knew, for a fact, _he_ wanted _her_.

So, the moment her little blue-haired friend left, to fetch something they needed for the crown of flowers they were making, he'd seized the chance to speak with her. Maybe it was luck. Or fate, he didn't know what to call it. But she had stayed fairly close to the dark woods he had hidden himself at, and sat on top of a rock, her left leg dangled from side to side, as her hands busily twined each flower stem of her little masterpiece.

He grinned. She looked like an innocent child, with that faint blush on her cheeks, and hair carelessly toyed by the soft warm breeze. A gentle smile graced her soft pink lips.

"How long do you plan stay hidden?" she said, and inclined her blonde head towards his direction.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. How long had she known? He thoroughly made certain to hide his presence from the angel. Lowering down his power had been difficult but he had good control over them when he didn't want to be seen, or noticed.

So, how did she know? He had watched her closely for the last couple of days, to know she wasn't that strong to detect him; remembering how she was always easily surprised by little _Bluey_ – Natsu decided a name for her blue-haired friend. Or was she just hiding her true strength?

Finally walking out of the open, Natsu stretched out his wings – sore from being cramped for too long inside his hiding spot – and created a short gust of wind.

"How long have you known?" he asked, a little curious. "-of my presence, I mean."

He walked a little bit closer to her, carefully observing her reaction, and folded back his wings. Her hands fidgeted and her eyes shied away after seeing him. Natsu had then noticed the color of her eyes reminded him of the warm earth of a volcano's land. It was enticing.

"I've known for quite some time now," she answered honestly.

Natsu arched an elegant brow, and grinned at her despite himself, showing a pair of sharp canine teeth. He knew he wasn't as skilled as Juvia when it came to stealth - the female demon was just too damn good it was frightening - but he didn't stray far off from the best. So, his astonishment was evident.

He chuckled. "And you weren't afraid? I could have eaten you, you know."

She became thoughtful, her brows furrowed together, and a small pout formed on her lips – which the pink-haired demon found absolutely cute. His dark eyes stared at the pink plump of flesh, and a strong wave of desire - to taste its sweetness - surged throughout his body.

"I was… at first," she admitted. "But you didn't do anything. So I've concluded, you meant us no harm. You could have easily done that from the very start… if you wanted to."

And she was right. He could have easily captured her and Bluey, if Natsu did want to. But he _didn't_. That in itself was actually quite unexpected, since he had always been the type to go _all fired up _at all times. But this time, he was actually quite satisfied to simply watch the blonde angel from afar. Or so he thought…

"What's your name?" Natsu asked.

She blinked. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "I said, what's your name?"

The angel hesitated for a moment before answering, he could tell that she still didn't trust him, yet allowed him to be this close to her. She got guts. He'd give her that.

"Lucy," she finally answered.

"Luuuucccccyyy," Natsu rolled her name on his tongue; it had a nice feel to it and he liked it. She laughed. It was a soft tinkling sound that made his grin grew wider. "It's a pretty name."

Her cheeks turned another shade of red, before stuttering a soft thank you. Natsu chuckled darkly, his onyx eyes gleamed with suppressed hunger. Standing only a few feet away from the blonde angel, with only the vast golden fields surrounding them, he wondered how sweet she would taste like once he slowly ran his tongue on her soft flesh. Or what sounds she would create once his eager hands roamed freely all over her beautiful body.

The fire demon was thoroughly consumed by the raging desire coursing through his body; he didn't notice Lucy had already jumped off the rock she had previously sat, and was closing the short distance that separated both of them.

This time there was curiosity, and mischief which seemed a bit out of place, in her eyes. And here he thought angels were supposed to be pure and innocent.

"We are pure and innocent," Lucy replied and grinned. "Well, most of the time, I think."

Crap. Had he just blurted out his thoughts out loud? The sly grin she gave him was enough to answer the question in his head. He unconsciously scrunched his nose in annoyance.

"You're weird," Natsu retorted.

Lucy snorted. "Like you're one to talk. What kind of demon casually _talks_ to an angel? Aren't you supposed to be all mighty and ferocious, or dark and gloomy?"

The pink-haired demon barked with laughter, wiped the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes, and looked at the blonde angel with new found interest. He was wrong. She wasn't _exactly_ innocent, but she got wit and spunk. And Natsu definitely liked that.

Smirking, he spread out his massive red dragon-like wings, and flapped them with great force which created a strong gust of wind, enough to knock out a few trees on the dark forest behind him. Heat radiated off his body, further hardening the exposed muscles of his well-toned chest. The claws of his hands had grown longer and sharper; his body built grew larger as he let his contained magic freely flow throughout him.

"First, I'm not just _any_ kind of demon," Natsu started. His eyes had turned into smaller slits, turning the once onyx-colored eyes into a beautiful color of molten lava. "They actually call me the almighty _Etherious Natsu Dragneel_ of Tartarus. And I'm actually quite the aggressive type, particularly to my enemies… or prey."

Lucy felt the demon's strong magic power, and unconsciously took a step backwards, which didn't go unnoticed by the said fire demon. Natsu found her reaction amusing and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. Her large brown eyes watched him in wariness, as she took another step behind, but he saw another emotion flicker to life, before it could vanish. Fear? Yes, maybe, but not quite. It was something else.

"Second, I'm actually not dark. I'd like to use the term _tan_, rather than dark," he snickered at his own joke, also taking another step forward, matching hers. And he saw it again. The short flicker of emotion that had attracted him to her from the moment he had laid his eyes on the blonde angel. Wonder? Yes, that could be it. But, no, it wasn't mere curiosity.

Lucy halted her movements, as her back touched the rock she had sat on earlier, leaving her no other room to escape. She felt trapped. But she wouldn't let this fire demon scare her.

Dropping his voice to a mere whisper, Natsu lowered his head to her eye level and grinned. "Lastly, I don't like being gloomy. That's just too boring."

And then it hit him. It wasn't fear, neither was it wonder. It was _trust_ – and the purest of its kind.

_An angel trusted a demon._

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, hidden beneath her pair of beautiful brown orbs, was an emotion he had always been unfamiliar with. He had never been trusted before. The world he had lived in had always been filled with greed, malice, hate and deceit.

Natsu was the strongest among all of his kind but none of them had trusted him. Yes, they feared him for he was capable of destroying every single one of them with his powerful fire magic, eradicating everything, not leaving even a single trace of ash. Which was why, he always lived every single day of his demon life with vigilance – never trusting anyone.

It was a solitary life – he had to admit, but regrettably, had to accept.

"Stop looking at me like that," Natsu growled. Flames had slowly coated his body, burning golden grass which lay underneath his feet, and continued to seek anything it could scorch with its power.

"Why?" Lucy questioned.

"Because it's weird."

"How is staring at you weird?" she retorted with a raised brow.

Natsu huffed – slightly puffing warm air on the blonde's face – and pouted. "Because it's just weird, weirdo."

Lucy couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up inside of her at the sudden turn of events. She clutched her sides, as tears formed around her eyes, and Natsu watched with mixed amusement and horror that the angel might had gone crazy.

"_You're_ the weird one," she laughed, and took a deep breath to steady herself. "I actually thought you were going to eat me or something when you suddenly transformed. And then red flames engulfed your whole body…"

"Well, I've always had that in mind from the very beginning."

"H-huh? W-what-?"

Bantering with the blonde angel felt odd, yet at the same time, perfectly comfortable. He couldn't quite place his fingers around it, but shouldn't she be scared of him? He was a demon, after all. And he could easily trick and kill her.

"You could-," she answered softly. Damn, did he voice his thoughts a loud again?

"-but somehow I trust you. And I don't know why."

Natsu froze in his tracks. Trust. She _trusted_ him. Her honest answer had stopped his mind from working, and kindled a different type of emotion from deep within him – a type of emotion so foreign he had a hard time grasping what the hell it was.

"Am I allowed to kiss an angel?"

"Eh?" Lucy felt her blush increase tenfold, and wondered if she resembled a ripe tomato by now. "I-I don't t-think…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Natsu claimed her lips on his own. The sweetness that greeted him was enough to make him lose all of his senses. He knew she smelled wonderful, like sweet flowers blooming in spring; but didn't expect to find a certain exotic taste so deliciously alluring, he craved for more.

A moan had escaped from Lucy lips, parting it slightly, which the fire demon eagerly took the chance and deepened the kiss. Her mind was now a jumbled mess, and her subconscious was now screaming wildly at the back of her head, that this was simply wrong in all levels. Both her arms had unknowingly reached out towards Natsu, and snaked around his neck – seeking for leverage. Her fingers weaved through his salmon-colored hair – marveling at its silkiness – and carefully touched the horns on his head.

Her small innocent touches made Natsu groan in delight. His arms had wrapped themselves around her slim waist, pulling her closer, needing the feel of her softness to the hard contours of his own hot flaming body. But he was careful not to burn her delicate white feathers, as his hands slowly traced the lines of each one – admiring its softness.

It had been a few blissful moments before they slowly parted from each other. They were heavily breathing, each yearning for precious air; their arms still wrapped in each other's body. A comfortable silence was filled in between, while two pairs of heavy lidded eyes gazed at each other, trying to discern what each one had in the confines of their thoughts.

Lucy was the first one to speak.

"This is going to get complicated," she sighed in defeat. She rested her forehead on his well-toned chest, finding the warmth radiating from the demon comforting. She felt her heart racing in erratic movements while her mind screamed her loss of sanity. "Why am I even doing this in the first place? This is against the rules of everything."

Liking the sound of her beating heart close to him, Natsu chuckled and gently weaved his free hand in the soft tresses of her golden hair.

"Yeah? Well, I like it when things get complicated," he said and gave her a lopsided grin. "I like challenges."

She smacked him playfully in the chest, and grinned as well. "Weirdo."

"Hey!" he pouted. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Will you come again tomorrow?"

Natsu thought about it for a few moments and nodded. He could feel her smiling against his chest and his heart swelled with emotions he couldn't fully describe.

"I'll trust your words then."

He held her tighter in his arms. Somehow her words had brought forth foreign feelings from deep inside him. Feelings that no other demon had been capable of stirring before, and he found it exhilarating, at the same time terrifying. Because he knew they were of different kinds. She was of the light. And he… he was her complete opposite.

But somehow, Natsu knew he'd cross great boundaries to keep whatever this – this thing that was building inside of him. And for the first time, he would also give his trust to this beautiful angel he held in his arms.

**FIN**

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like Demon!Natsu and Angel!Lucy? If you did, tell me all about it in your reviews, 'kay? ;)**


End file.
